Why I Love You
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Short scenes showing why Iggy and Ella feel the way they do about each other. Why does Iggy joke so much? Why is Ella so amazed at how Iggy knows so much about his surroundings? Why is Iggy so laid back? How does Ella feel about loving a boy with wings? All these questions and more will be answered.
1. His Humor

**A/N- Bet you weren't expecting this one. This is just something I thought about doing recently and I decided to do it. So this is how this will go, every time I update this story it will be with two chapters that are somehow connected. Odd numbers will be Ella's point of view and evens will be Iggy's point of view. They may be the same scene or two that happen right after the other. Other than that the chapters will most likely not be connected in anyway. Also, I'm not going to be updating this as regularly as my other stories, I'm just going to update as I write them.**

Why I Love You

**Ella POV**

If Iggy wasn't around, I think my life would be very dull. He's always brightening up my day with a funny joke or quip. Take the other day for example. I wasn't having the greatest of days and I guess Iggy could hear it in my voice. He plopped down on the couch next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Whatcha' doin'?" He asked.

"Watching TV." After I said that he put his hands on my face. "What was that for?" I asked with a useless glare.

"Just making sure you weren't Fang or anything." He answered with a goofy grin, which in turn made me grin some. "So why are you so grumpy today?"

"Who said I was grumpy?"

"Well, I met the other six dwarfs today, which makes you Grumpy." I started chuckling at that. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Terry and her gang decided it was my turn to be publicly humiliated today. Nothing happened but they were riding me all day."

"Like Max does to Fang?" Iggy said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"No." I barely got out. I was about to crack and he knew it.

"Eh, don't worry about them. They all smell like Gazzy's noxious gas with all that perfume on. I mean really every time I pass one of them I'm like this." And he started fake choking himself. That finally did it. I broke off into a full off laughing fit. When I was finished, six bird-kids were staring at me.

"Wow, just wow." Max said.

"Dang girl, I've never even laughed that hard." Nudge was trying to be 'street' lately. After that everyone but Iggy left.

"So, that was something." He said.

"Sorry, I went a bit overboard."

"Don't worry, that's why I love you."


	2. Her Laugh

Why I Love You

**Iggy POV**

If there is one thing in this world that I couldn't go without, I would have to say it would be hearing Ella laugh. That is the best thing in the world to me. What makes it better is when she makes me work for it. Take the other day for example. I was in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner when I heard Ella flop on the couch with a sigh. I decided to sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder to show support.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I asked channeling my inner Isabella since Phineas and Ferb was on.

"Watching TV." Ella answered shortly. I knew then she was upset so I made it my mission to cheer her up. I put my hands up to her face and started feeling it. She wasn't smiling. I took my hands away and she asked, "What was that for?"

I just grinned and answered with, "Just making sure you weren't Fang or anything." After that I felt her body relax some. "So why are you so grumpy today?" I asked.

"Who said I was grumpy?" That was a perfect set-up line.

"Well, I met the other six dwarfs today, which makes you Grumpy." I heard a chuckle, I was close. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Terry and her gang decided it was my turn to be publicly humiliated today. Nothing happened but they were riding me all day." Okay time to go for broke.

"Like Max does to Fang?" I asked. I threw in a little eyebrow wiggle for good measure.

"No." Drat, I was so close I could taste it. Time for the physical comedy

"Eh, don't worry about them. They all smell like Gazzy's noxious gas with all that perfume on. I mean really every time I pass one of them I'm like this." And I put my hands around my neck and pretended to be choking. And then finally it happened. Ella's sweet laugh graced my ears. I almost felt like laughing myself. All that work was finally worth it just to hear one laugh, let alone a minutes worth. All during this I heard everyone walk into the room. Ella stopped laughing.

"Wow, just wow." I heard Max say from my right.

"Dang, girl, I've never even laughed that hard." Some boy Nudge liked was starting to act like a gangster so she wanted to follow suit to see if he would notice her. Anyways, after that everyone left us alone on the couch.

"So, that was something." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry, I went a bit overboard." Ella said. I had a feeling she was blushing.

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly, "that's why I love you."

**A/N- Do you know how hard it is to type when your "k" key only works half the time and one of your "Shift" keys are broken? It can get frustrating at times. Anyway, ideas are welcome and I hope you enjoyed this first scene. 62 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, any may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. His Touch

**A/N- Look who got around to writing two more chapters for this story. Yea!**

Why I Love You

**Ella POV**

Iggy's hands are long and slender and possess the ability, not only to send shivers through my spine, but to let me know he cares about me. Let me explain. As you may know, my mom is a veterinarian. This means that she has to work some weird hours sometimes and leave us kids alone for a while. When this happens Iggy takes it upon himself to be everyone's personal doctor. Mainly it's just cuts and bruises and we all appreciate what he does for us. One example stands out to me though. It was just a normal Saturday evening and I was walking down the stairs to go to the living room when I tripped and fell about halfway down the stairs. My left leg hurt really bad and I couldn't get up.

"Iggy!" I called out loudly even though he would have heard it if I said it softer. He came out from around the corner and stood next to me.

"Yes, Ella." He said with a smile.

"I need you to look at my leg. I fell down the stairs." I saw a flash of concern cross his face but he sat down and started feeling up and down my leg. Obviously, this made me feel all tingly inside.

"Well, other than the fact that you're shoes are untied and I'm giving you goose bumps," Iggy started with a grin, "All I can feel is that you're going to have one heck of a bruise tomorrow."

"Well, that's a relief, the soccer tournament starts next week." Then there was a pause before I asked, "Will you put me on the couch, my leg still hurts some." I knew I could get up myself, I just wanted him to carry me.

"Sure." He said picking me up. Now my whole body was tingly. Right after he put me down I grabbed his hand and put it to my face to show him I was smiling.

"Thank you Iggy, I don't know what I'd do without you."


	4. Her Touch

Why I Love You

**Iggy POV**

As you know I'm blind, so that kind of makes me want to be more touchy-feely than most people. I'm just glad I fell in love with a girl who understands that fact and indulges me. I remember one time after Ella had fallen down the stairs that she asked me to pick her up and put her on the couch. Now I'm no dummy, no matter what Fang says, and I kinda knew that Ella could have gotten up on her own and that she was being nice to me. I don't think most girls today would do that, but Ella did. Then, after putting her down she grabbed my hand and put it to her face. She was smiling and in turn that made me smile even more.

"Thank you Iggy, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said after a while.

"You would be perfectly fine. You'd just have more cuts and bruises." I joked and she chuckled a bit. "So, you want to know what I heard?" I asked her after she stopped.

"Gazzy's impersonation of you?"

"No, well yeah I've heard that, but that's not what I'm talking about. I heard that our favorite movie is coming on soon."

"Ooh, yea!" Ella said clapping.

"So, do you want some popcorn?"

"Do you have to ask?" No, no I didn't. So, after making the popcorn we both sat on the couch and watched/listened to the movie. Now most girlfriends will sit right up close to their boyfriends when watching a movie. Ella likes to rest her head on my chest and put her arms around me like a hug. I like it because it lets me smell her hair, but that's a story for later. The only bad thing about that position is when you have to get up. Especially when your girlfriend falls asleep. I tried to wake Ella up but it was no use. So I slung her legs to the side and picked her up. I walked up the stairs to our room carefully as not to trip. I put Ella down on the bed and put a blanket over her. I faintly heard her sleep talking and saying, "I love you." I bent down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too."

**A/N- 34 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and ay the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
